At the Beach
by LordLenne
Summary: The El Explorers take a break from battling in Hamel and head to the beach! Elsword and Chung, however, go a bit too far when playing in the water, and are forced to go play somewhere else. But just what happens between them when they find a secluded area at the beach? ElswordXChung, yaoi, slash/smut, shota, and lemon.


**Lenne**: Found this lying around in my folder. So, what the heck, why not add to the ElChung? Might as well add this before summer ends anyways.

A little note; originally this had much less than when I first created it. And really short too. Decided to kick it up to add to the fandom, so be thankful I'm even expanding it.

Elesis is also added to prevent derp of the future Elsword storyline.

Oh, and here are your job/ages for you specific people:

**Elsword - Lord Knight (16)**

**Aisha - Elemental Master (18)**

**Rena - Grand Archer (377 in Elf years? Idk.)**

**Raven - Blade Master (27)**

**Eve - Code Nemesis (?)**

**Chung - Shooting Guardian (15)**

**Elesis - Pyro Knight (18)**

* * *

Elsword and gang decided to take a break from the wars in Hamel, with all the boring fighting and dungeon running being too repetitive. Soon Hamel was almost dead and dry, but none of the team seemed to care, especially Chung.

Everyone decided to take a break and head to Elrios Bay; their only problems were that they had no swimsuits. Elsword suggested for everyone to go in their underwear, but Aisha gave him a fireball to shut his stupidity.

However, upon a little walking along the hot sand, Rena discovered a wooden shack. The brown tacked wood housed swimming equipment, and to their surprise, swimsuits! The males changed first: Raven in cool gray pants, leaving his abs bare for Rena and Aisha to ogle for a moment, Elsword in dark blue and green shorts with matching wristbands, and the same style of shorts but blue and white for Chung.

The females took longer time to change though. While they changed and complimented each other's bodies, mainly Elesis and Aisha envying Rena's ample bosom, Raven decided to lay down on the sand and under an umbrella he grabbed from the shack, while the two younger males decided to take the first dip in the water.

Elsword scooped water in his hands and threw it at Chung, drenching his upper body in salt water.

Chung flinched back, "H-Hey!" He decided to play back and splash water at Elsword, scoring a direct hit on the other boy's hair. "Ha!"

Elsword wiped the salt water off of his face and smirked. He slapped another scoop of water at Chung, this time the water went into his face.

Evil stars beamed in Chung's eyes. He dove his hands into the water and plunged deep into the sand, gripping onto something. He grabbed a green strap and pulled it up, splashing water around the area that made Elsword cover himself for a quick moment. Once he got his eyes back on Chung, he held a dolphin in his arm.

"Eat this!"

"What the-!" Elsword had little time to react. As he turned around, Chung clicked the trigger on the dolphin.

Raven heard the sudden explosion and lifted an eyelid. "Hm?"

"Okay~! We're done~!" Elesis called out. She, Rena, Aisha and Eve exited the shack and walked outside and stood next to Raven, staring at the big wave coming at them.

_**CRASH!**_

A mass of water impacted Raven and the four females. Seaweed splattered all over Raven, Elesis, and Eve, covering their bodies and hair. A small fish was waddling between Rena's top piece of her swimsuit. Two starfish attached to Aisha's chest area, which were convenient due to her top piece being washed away from the wave. Elsword and Chung stared at their saturated friends innocently.

"Elsword, what the hell!?" Elesis exclaimed, throwing the seaweed off of her.

"Really, now?" Raven said, picking the seaweed off of him.

"Y-You dweebs!" Aisha screamed at them, using her arms to cover her chest area. "Look what you've done!"

"I'm Eve," said Eve.

Rena growled, slapping the fish out of her swimsuit. "Maybe you two should go play your hardcore water war somewhere else."

Elesis brushed off the last bit of seaweed on Eve's hair, as she and Aisha exclaimed, "Agreed!"

Elsword protested, "But where else can we go—"

**"_NOW._"**

* * *

While Rena relaxed with Raven under the sun, Aisha took Eve out into the sea for a casual swim, until Elesis surprised them with a beachball. The two leftout boys headed down the beach, looking for a place to have fun by their selves. Eventually, they found a secluded area. The land beside them rose in elevation as the two boys headed on. To their right, they discovered a stream of sparkling water from a somewhat high cliff forming a waterfall, which created a clear and not-too-deep pool with the help of rocks and seashells becoming a filter between the ocean and the isolated area.

"Wow, this looks amazing!" Chung exclaimed. He ran ahead and ran under the waterfall. He felt a cool breeze, and it was pleasant being under the shaded area.

"Hey, seashells!" Chung squatted down and picked up one of the many pure white clam shells, staring at its tininess and rubbing its stiffness. Elsword didn't have a response other than observing his friend. He walked behind him and waited. The paleness appealed to him, and with the sun shining bright on them, he'd hated for the skin to have some slight change.

After Chung didn't care for more seashells, he sat down and let dipped his legs in the pool to a knee length. He enjoyed the gentle waterfall's splashing ripples create a tickling feeling on his skin. Elsword walked up closer to Chung and sat down behind him, his legs encircling the guardian.

"You know, we're alone now," Elsword said.

Chung perked up and blushed a faint pink. "O-Oh, you're right."

Elsword placed his hands on Chung's shoulders. "You know what that means, right?"

"U-Um...E-Els...?" Chung looked down, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Just relax..." Elsword whispered. They sat still for a moment, until...

**SPLASH!**

Chung fell face first and hit the sandy bottom of the pool. He panicked and quickly came back up for air. "E-Els! You jerk!"

Elsword laughed at his friend and then jumped in the pool, creating another splash. Chung used his arms as a shield to cover his face, and kept them up while Elsword continued to slap water at him.

"H-Hey! No fair!" Chung tried to splash back, but his accuracy was lowered due to Elsword spamming a storm of water at him. Knowing he was continuously missing or making little impact, Chung turned around and fled. He went through the waterfall, with Elsword following.

"You can't hide from me!" Elsword yelled. He went through the waterfall, but he didn't see Chung. He looked left and right, far ahead and in the water, but he wasn't spotted.

"Well, I guess he _can _hide from me..." Elsword tried looking around again, but he still couldn't find his friend. Where did he go?

"Got 'ya!"

Suddenly, Elsword was grabbed from behind! Two hands firmly gripped his shoulders. Before Elsword could turn around, he was pushed into the water. He was kept down, but he managed to flip over and see that Chung was the one who surprised him. Elsword used his stronger strength to pull Chung down to the water, and then flip their positions.

"Gotcha now!" Elsword laughed as he watched Chung trying to struggle off of him. However, being somewhat weaker, he couldn't pull or push away. He was running out of air, too. He grabbed his neck, trying to prevent the loss of the last bit of air he had, as well as signaling Elsword of his current state. Elsword quickly reacted and pulled Chung up.

"Gah!" Chung quickly inhaled and exhaled, still clinging onto his friend. "Els! I—huff—almost died!"

"S-Sorry," apologized the red-haired knight. "I didn't mean it to take it that far." Chung continued to heavily breathe, trying to clutch at his friend's chest.

"Chung? You okay?"

"I was scared, you know," Chung told. The guardian let go and swam back through the waterfall, reaching the edge of the pond and sitting down, hugging his knees.

Elsword followed him, standing in front of the boy. "Chung?" He called, but the his friend made no response. "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to almost kill you...I was just playing with you."

Chung smirked, and then kicked Elsword back into the pool. Caught off guard, Elsword panicked and reached for the surface.

"H-Huh?!" Elsword coughed out some of the water he swallowed.

"Got you again!" Chung said, grinning.

Elsword chuckled. "Why you little—" He walked towards Chung and grabbed his legs, trying to pull him down. The guardian tried to resist and pull back, but he was weak for the situation again. He flailed his arms, trying to reach for something—anything—instead, he grabbed Elsword's shoulders as he came down. Startled, the knight let go of his friend's legs, causing him to lose balance. Still wanting to hold on, Chung wrapped his arms around Elsword's neck. Chung's face landed into Elsword's, and both of them fell back into the water.

While underwater, they were still face-to-face, or rather, lip-to-lip. They didn't open their eyes until they realized their lips were pressed against each other. And even as they surfaced, they were still kissing, until they broke away for air. Blushing, they stared at each other.

"U-Um..." Elsword didn't know what to say next. He was a little shocked, but he didn't know if it was because it was about kissing Chung or about the fact that he liked it. The young guardian felt the same way. In fact, he wanted to kiss Elsword again, but he wasn't sure if he should make the move. Instead, he kept his arms wrapped around Elsword's neck and waited, shyly staring at him.

Elsword slowly allowed his arms to wrap Chung closer to him, and then he begun to lean towards him. He waited for Chung to signal acceptance or denial. Once Chung saw the red-haired knight was doing, he slowly nodded, and closed his eyes. Without hesitation, Elsword pressed his lips against Chung's lips, kissing with greater passion. They grasped the other's body closer, tighter and adoringly, growing more attached to each other. After another pause, they quickly kissed each other again, deeply into each other mouths, softly moaning and craving for more.

After the affectionate moment, Elsword lifted Chung and carried him closer to the soft edge of the pool. He gently laid the young guardian down on his back, and then he pulled down his swimsuit and tossing it to the side. Chung was surprised, but was taken aback by the sting of pleasure he felt when Elsword gripped his throbbing cock. One quick grunt was made, followed by a series of groans after Elsword began sucking down all of Chung's hardened member.

"U-Uh—aah! E-Els...!" Elsword made no pause or slowed rhythm—he went fast and deep, taking down all of the five inches with no problem. The growing volume of Chung's last moans signaled his climax, spurting his hot semen inside Elsword's mouth. Elsword gladly swallowed it all.

For a moment, Elsword let Chung catch a breather. He crawled up to Chung's side and patted his head during the break.

"W-Where did...huff...you learn to do that, Els?" asked Chung.

"I-I don't know...it just came to me, I guess." Elsword looked down, blushing.

"Well, you were really good."

"Thanks." Elsword brushed Chung's bangs off his forehead. "Still got some energy for a little more?"

"Yeah...are you gonna...?"

"If it's all right..."

"Mm-hm." Chung sat back up and watched Elsword remove his swimsuit. Afterwards, Elsword carried Chung back into a shallow part of the water, as far as they could still sit in the sand. Chung was brought over to Elsword's front. He gazed upon Elsword's lengthy seven inches as he was brought closer to Elsword's lap. As Chung teased him for a little bit using his hands, Elsword tried to position their selves as comfortably as possible. Their bodies were deep in the water enough to keep their upper bodies left alone, but enough to cool and relax their lower bodies as well as make for Elsword's lubricant.

Once Elsword was prepared, Chung knew what to do next. Wrapping his arms around Elsword, he nervously gulped as he tried to position himself. Once he felt the tip of Elsword's cock brush against his entrance, he paused and took a deep breath. "Here goes..." With one motion, he pushed down and yelped, instantly feeling all of Elsword inside him.

"Y-You okay, Chung?" asked Elsword.

"I-I'm fine..." Chung managed to say.

"Can I move?" Chung nodded, and tightened his clasp around his friend. Elsword bucked his hips up and down with swift motion, pleasurably grunting with each thrust inside Chung. The young guardian couldn't hold back an intense howl as he felt Elsword's cock grind inside him. Thankfully, the waterfall's loud crashing blocked the sounds, leaving no problem for the boys to moan with full volume and pleasure. The length of their cries grew as Elsword pushed his length in deeper and harder. Feeling his limit, Elsword returned the tight hug and continued thrusting, moaning Chung's name.

"Ch-Chung...Chung—a-aa...ah!—I-I'm gonna cum!"

"E-Els—sword...m-me too—aah! Els!"

Chung released his seed again, splattering it on both of their chests. His tightened insides forced Elsword to make his deepest, final thrust and release all of his hot cum inside the Chung. They tightly embraced each other and didn't let go until both were done with their climax, but they could feel Elsword wasn't done for quite a while. After reaching the end, Elsword slipped out of his friend and dragged both of them to dryer land, allowing Chung to rest on top of him. They were both breathless, and continued to pant for some time.

After recovering the ability to speak normally, Chung pulled himself towards Elsword's face and kissed him, and then landed his head on Elsword's shoulders.

"We should come here again, Els," he suggested.

Elsword weakly giggled. "Maybe after we save Hamel, okay?"

"Okay...I'll do my best for you then." He nuzzled against Elsword's neck. "I love you."

Elsword patted Chung's head and kissed it. "Love you too."


End file.
